Talk:"Make Haste!"
Oh look. The birth of W/P dual runners. --Black Ark 10:11, 30 July 2006 (CDT) :Anything can run an easy area. Running a hard area is as much about hex removal and KD protection as it is about speed buffs. You also assume that running will even be possible in the new game. (Ever ran anywhere other than the immediate next zone in Factions?) — 130.58 (talk) 11:21, 30 July 2006 (CDT) ::Speaking of assumptions, you assume I run or get run at all. While we're on the subject - one that ought to get moved to a different talk-page altogether, I suspect - I'm a huge proponent of the whole "locking areas" thing until the primary quest demands that players are taken to a new area. I hate rushes, rushers and rusheds like I hate rats. And man, do I hate me some rats. The reason I brought up the whole runner-thing is because this shout craps all over a two-man "Charge!"-build in terms of duration and recharge. And since it's not elite (yet) there's no stopping people from taking "Charge!" (no pun intended) as well. --Black Ark 11:32, 30 July 2006 (CDT) :::I wasn't flaming you. The problem I see is this: a good running build for a tough area (like Lornar's Pass) needs to be able to remove hexes (and negate knockdowns, too, in many cases) in addition to just getting a speed buff. This skill is useful for the same reasons "Charge!" is useful (shout, not stance), but, unless the Paragon can bring some heavy-duty hex removal to bear (the answer to that at the moment seems to be "no"), W/P will always be a weaker runner than the W/Mo. The Paragon's armor is almost as good as a warrior's, though, so P/* running is certainly not out of the question. I guess the Drok's Run fad hasn't died despite there being no point to it anymore, so there'll still be running in the game anyway, but it really seems like :::I don't like the Factions locking system because it seems like they went overboard with it. There have been plenty of times when I've just been exploring around and kept hitting locked doors (maybe I'd have an easier time buying it if the missions included plot devices for why I could suddenly visit new areas that I couldn't before -- something more concrete and coherent than just a bunch of random locked doors). Something more like the Crystal Desert where you have a few concurrent missions to work on might be preferrable for me (though the Crystal Desert teems with runners, so that's not the perfect model of what I'd like to see, exactly). — 130.58 (talk) 12:55, 30 July 2006 (CDT) Another AYB shout? :) — Skuld 11:57, 30 July 2006 (CDT) :i dont see it at AYB -- (Talk) ( ) 12:15, 30 July 2006 (CDT) ::CATS: You have no chance to survive make your time., na, remembered that line wrong — Skuld 17:35, 31 July 2006 (CDT) :::"And Alan, make haste, for the badger parade is in but half an hour!" --Carth 21:30, 31 October 2006 (CST) ::::Hmm, unlike "Make Your Time!" "Make Haste" is a very common phrase... without further information I don't think we'll be able to guess where this is from. Echokin 19:59, 1 November 2006 (CST) This skill is great for Fort Aspenwood. I just patrol near mines as kurzick and speedboost people carrying amber. I sometimes combine it with Enduring harmony. --Spura 11:27, 28 September 2006 (CDT) So, you say W/P is not as good as W/Mo of course it isn't, thats becaue you are not comparing W/Mo and P/Mo dual runners, paragons are the same as warriors in terms of energy regen and armour, so whats the difference, except for a faster speed buff? you can use the +10 armour when under a shout/chant insignia, because paragons have a higher inherent energy than warriors, so no need for glads, you have support skills for each other, you only need points in one skill, the rest could be put in protection, and bring Divert Hexes (3 hexes, 3 conditions, alot of health and 5 recharge) what's more to say? -- 17:58, 22 November 2006 (CST) :You forget the bit about warriors having an inherent +20 armor vs physical, and paragons have alot more energy than warriors. Call me crazy, but an extra 20 armor vs physical isn't laughable. Cutsman 14:31, 9 December 2006 (CST) :: As far as i know, when running the warrior type enemies won't get a chance to hit you most of the time. And other distant enemies like ranger or caster types won't do any psysical DMG. So the extra armor won't help with that. A warrior on the other hand can lower arround 30 points of DMG with the full reduce DMG kit. I would prefer an warrior if it comes to DMG taking, for speed i would take an ranger, in my vision the best overall runner. -- O-T :::I don't know what you're on but warrior can't reduce 30 damage with gear. Not only damage reduction only pertains to physical damage now, but it also doesn't stack on multiple armor pieces. Wearing full knight gear will give you -3 damage reduction vs physical, rune -3 and shield -3 or -5/20% AFAIK. --Spura 08:36, 8 January 2007 (CST) Yay, a new way to make those noobs who don't listen to you get off there behinds and start moving!!!--Relyk 17:09, 25 February 2007 (CST) :Can't wait for them to come up with a way to make those noobs stop using there when they should be using their. --Spura 20:04, 25 February 2007 (CST) Notes This skill is only ideal for running if you are 2 people, not for solo running. I think that note should be removed again. Silver Sunlight 07:28, 28 June 2007 (CDT) :Deos anybody still do dual runs or not? 81.103.41.215 09:10, 28 June 2007 (CDT) ::I'm removing the note since this skill is far from beign a good running skill since it only affects somone else, and nobody ever duel runs. Also there are myriad things better than this. But I do think this would be good to cast on a monk since war running skills are 25%, and this is 33%, but i'll let you decide before I add anything.—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Zolon ( ) 02:14, 31 December 2007. It's true that noone dual-runs, but IF someone did, a 33% boost with a blocking stance WOULD be perfect. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 02:45, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Trainer Guy outside Sunspear Sanctuary sells it. No, it is NOT unlocked. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk)( ) 13:31, 13 July 2007 (CDT) looks like a reversed picture of Dodge i reckon. i will go on paintshop and see if i can compare the 2. Metalmiser 03:47, 21 August 2007 (CDT) I think you mean Natural Stride, it looks quite like it except with natural stride, it's more off screen. Flechette 03:57, 21 August 2007 (CDT) Trivia I removed the trivia note about this referring to something that Gandalf says in Lord of the Rings. "Make Haste" is a fairly common phrase used in countless films and pieces of literature. There's nothing that indicates it is even remotely tied to Lord of the Rings. Further trivia notes on this skill should be accompanied with substantial proof.--Ninjatek 10:41, 27 August 2007 (CDT) The true purpose of this skill Simple, use this on a monk in PvP. the 33% is faster than most war speed boosts, and it's possible for the monk to just run around in circles witht he WAMO's chasing him/her around while the rest of your party kills their monk(s). Although this will have a bit of a problem with some assasin skills, it definatly is usefull on a monk, since essentialy the only used monk speed boost is the sin one which halves damage. Of course I say this isn't perfect as the squishies still yield a problem. :Simple, wrong. Use it on 600s in CoF to speed up the run by a whole second or 2. So exciting. -->Suicidal Tendencie 12:06, 24 July 2008 (UTC) ::Actually, the anon does have a point. Cept for the part where he mentions Wa/Mos and Assassins. And, at Relic Runs in HA, you can use this to buff the runner. --- -- (s)talkpage 12:12, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Concise description... ... states it affects "target ally" as opposed to "target other ally" in the full description. Bug or feature? --Meh 17:07, 8 May 2009 :"Target ally moves 33% faster. Ends if target ally hits with an attack. Cannot self-target." Entropy ( ) 17:30, 8 May 2009 (UTC)